Romeo
Details This quest no longer exists. Romeo can be found in or near Varrock square. Speak to him and he asks you to talk to Juliet. Speaking To Juliet Talk to Juliet, she is located in the second floor of the house(usually standing on the balcony or sometimes in her bedroom) directly out of Varrock west gate. She will give you a letter to give to Romeo. Father Lawrence Romeo reads the letter and doesn't know what to do. He suggests going to Father Lawrence, who is located in the church north of Varrock's east bank. After a bit of an argument with Father Lawrence, he mentions a cadava potion, and asks you to speak to the Apothecary just west of Varrock's south gate. He is in a little house, with the symbol of a purple potion. The Potion Speak to the Apothecary and he will tell you he needs cadava berries. They can be found near the Varrock East Mine. You will need to pick them from the bushes with the pink berries. The red berries are redberries, and can not be used for the quest. Alternately, you can grow a cadava bush and pick berries off it. When you have them, return to the Apothecary and he will give you the potion. Drinking this potion yourself would result in temporarily knocking yourself out. The Plan Now, head back to Juliet and give her the potion. You will now see a cut scene of her "dying", though she really falls into a coma. Go back to Romeo and tell him that he must rescue Juliet from the crypt. Apparently, he needs someone to accompany him. Reward 5 quest points. Trivia *This quest was based on the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet. *The quote "Never was a story of more woe/Than this of Juliet and her Romeo" is a direct quote used at the end of the play. *Interestingly, Romeo falls in love with Juliet's cousin after he fails to make it to the crypt in the quest, but in the play Romeo was in love with Juliet's cousin (named Rosaline) before falling for Juliet. *Draul Leptoc is an anagram of Lord Capulet, who is Juliet's father in the play. *Romeo & Juliet was the fourth quest ever released, and was completed one month before the game's opening to the public. *During the quest, Romeo would tell you that Father Lawrence bores the 'Carrockian vitizens', as opposed toVarrockian citizens, he would also say Lather Fawrence instead of Father Lawrence. This is a spoonerism. *When you went to the Apothecary, he would mention the ingredients "Wing of Rat, Tail of Frog, Ear of Snake, and Horn of Dog." None of these animals actually have these body parts. This is also a reference to Shakespeare's Macbeth, in which the second witch lists body parts of animals, including the animals listed above when the witches are brewing their potion. (Act IV, Scene I) *After you brought the letter given by Juliet to Romeo stating that her father will kill him he says "oh my aching, breaking heart..." this quote could be a reference to the song Achy Breaky Heart by Billy Ray Cyrus. *In the crypt cutscene, when you clicked on anything or on the screen, the cutscene would instantly end, and you would have to restart the cutscene all over again. *Despite the very low difficulty of this quest, it still gave a large quest point reward of 5 quest points. *In the September 2010 Behind the Scenes[1] it was revealed that this quest would be entirely removed from the game that month. It was replaced by a new free-to-play quest about star-crossed lovers, Gunnar’s Ground. This made Romeo & Juliet the first quest ever to be taken completely out of the game; others, such as Sheep Shearer and Witch's Potion, lost their quest status but remained in-game as miniquests. *Jagex also removed[2] a letter to Romeo which originally appeared in the December 2006 Postbag from the Hedge.[3] References *RuneScape Game Guide **Quests > Romeo & Juliet Category:Quests